


Home

by mahbecks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DLC Spoilers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Romance, happy endings, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d protected them all from a terrible fate.</p><p>Now it was his turn to protect her.</p><p>A short drabble set after the events of Trespasser, in which Cullen finally gets his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He’d done it.

It had taken him years, but he’d finally done it.

He’d broken free – from the Templars, from lyrium, from politics. He was free. No longer was he bound to his past with chains of heavy steel and blue poison. The nightmares still came occasionally – he doubted they’d ever go away entirely. But even they had faded, dark memories that only haunted the uncommon dream.

Yes. Cullen Rutherford was finally a free man.

“Are we almost there?”

He turned to look at Evelyn. She was still clambering up the steep embankment, her honey blonde hair escaping its neat braid. Sweat was beading on her brow, and there was dirt smeared on one of her cheeks.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He reached a hand back to help her up. Her large, impossibly blue eyes were grateful as she took his hand – with her right hand of course. The left was gone, shorn off by a man she had once counted among her friends.

But no longer.

Cullen pointed to the valley below, where a small group of buildings was nestled alongside a winding river. “Do you see that?” he asked.

She held her hand up to shield her eyes. “The village?”

“My family owns a farm a few miles south of here,” he replied. He took a few steps forward before looking back at her and grinning. “It’s strange.”

She tilted her head sideways, brows furrowing. “Strange?” she repeated.

He shook his head. “I haven’t seen them in ages,” he admitted. “Honestly, I…” He looked up at her; she was still watching him carefully, eyes curious. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever get to see them again.”

A smile erupted on her face then, a gentle, careful smile that warmed his heart. “Don’t think about what could have happened,” she murmured, stepping forward and placing her hand on Cullen’s chest. “It didn’t.”

“I know,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I try not to think of it.”

She must have caught the slight tremor in his voice, for she grabbed his chin and kissed him. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him, and his mouth curled up in delight at the notion. She was so small, so tiny – and yet she’d managed to save the world. She’d sacrificed her time, tears, sweat, and blood for the Inquisition.

His arm tightened involuntarily around her waist as she retreated to the ground. He didn’t want to let her go. He _never_ wanted to let her go. She moved to cradle his cheek with her hand, and the glint of gold on her finger reminded him that he didn’t have to let her go. She was his. _His_. She wanted to be with _him_. Forever.

She’d protected them all from a terrible fate.

Now it was his turn to protect her.

“Come,” he said, reluctantly stepping out of her embrace. He kept ahold of her hand and took a few steps forward on the path down the hill.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Cullen and Evelyn have a very happy, cozy little future together after the ending of Trespasser.
> 
> I know that that likely doesn't happen, because fucking Solas, man, but for now, I like the idea of them getting their happy, blissful ending. And I'll keep holding onto this idea until Dragon Age 4 comes out and crushes my dreams.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
